The Truth
by EvoVabio33
Summary: Aku yang mencintai Hinata sebagaimana mestinya. [Ending Wave - #WordsForU]


Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang mampu mendalami romansa, bukan pula seseorang yang enggan merasakannya.

Sasuke menyukai Hinata, itu faktanya. Tidak kurang maupun lebih, cinta ini dalam batas kewajaran bagi remaja seusianya. Namun, mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Gadis yang menganggap perasaannya hanya sebatas gurauan. Di matanya gadis itu terlihat seolah mempermainkannya, mengelak perasaannya; menolaknya. Meski ia tahu hubungan mereka hanya terikat pertemanan. Tapi, mengapa... rasanya sakit sekali?

"Sejauh mana kau berharap, hei, Uchiha? Tidak dirimu ketahui bagaimana perasaannya padamu, tidak pula kau ketahui siapa kau baginya."

Sasuke melempar benda di tangannya asal. Menciptakan suara debuman dari buku tebal yang menghantam lantai keramik.

Ujian Nasional dua bulan lagi.

Sesuai janjinya, ia akan menepatinya. Hinata sendiri yang memintanya untuk fokus hanya kepada tujuannya.

Namun ia seperti enggan menunggu bahkan hanya untuk membuka lembaran buku. Sasuke ingin gadis itu melihatnya, mencintainya, menjadi miliknya.

 _Ah, Sial..._

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Meski Sasuke tahu, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan cinta.

Sasuke pikir: jika terus berada di dekatnya...

Jika terus melihat wajahnya...

Jika terus begini...

Jika terus begini...

...ia akan gagal oleh rasa ingin memiliki.

Hingga tanpa sadar sudah berbulan-bulan ia mengabaikan gadis itu.

Menganggapnya tidak ada agar ia dapat lebih fokus untuk memenuhi permintaan semua orang yang berarti baginya, termasuk Hinata.

Nilainya menurun akhir-akhir ini, Neji sudah memeringatkannya. Itachi bahkan kuatir padanya.

 _Hingga saat ini aku tidak melihatnya, kumerasakan bagian dariku menghilang..._

"Kau terlalu memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting. Kaupikir hidupmu hanya untuk memikirkan seorang gadis?"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Fugaku, ayahnya, meliriknya tajam.

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena jengkel.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunan, membuat Sasuke terlambat menyadari ayahnya telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Marahlah, kautahu jika ujian itu penting bagimu bukan? Jika kau tetap seperti ini, Todai hanya akan jadi mimpi yang tidak bisa kau raih."

Sisi lainnya membenarkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Terus mengabaikannya juga tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

"Kau tidak bisa memancing dua ikan sekaligus, pikirkanlah..."

Sasuke terdiam, mengabaikan perkataan ayahnya yang tidak membuat perasaannya semakin membaik.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, menaruh telapak tangannya yang besar ke kepala putra bungsunya itu.

"Cengeng sekali kau." Fugaku tertawa, mendudukan dirinya di samping putranya.

"Jika kau cukup kuat, kurasa kau bisa melakukannya. Pancinglah ikan yang berbeda dengan dua alat pancing."

 _Pancinglah ikan dengan dua alat pancing?_ _Itu maksudnya..._

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menyadari maksud ayahnya.

Fugaku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ayah..."

The Truth.

A Fanfiction by EvoVabio33

Disclaimers All chara Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

[Ending Wave - #WordForU)

Melanjutkan Karya: HNisa Sahina (Wattpad)

Judul: Please Tell Me What My Fault

Summary : semuanya tampak biasa tidak ada yang berbeda atau pun berubah. Yang berbeda hanya suasana hati Hinata yang dulu berwarna sekarang terasa hampa dan kosong. [Starting Wave - #WordForU ]

-The Truth-

 _Kucari jalan untuk memperbaiki serpihan kenanganku... Kenangan saatku bersamanya..._

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum, melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya ke dalam ring.

 _Dia mungkin satu-satunya alasan untukku kembali, kembali pada diriku yang dulu..._

 _Diriku yang mencintai Hinata sebagaimana mestinya._

 _Meski saat itu aku tidak begitu mementingkannya karena suatu alasan.._

 _Namun keyakinan yang tiba-tiba ini, berhasil mendobrak kenaifanku..._

 _Menghancurkan sesuatu yang kukira takdir kejam Tuhan dan membuatnya menjadi serpihan yang berantakan..._ _Aku berdamai dengan diriku sendiri, membuang obsesiku, agar bisa terus tetap bersamamu.._

"Uchiha- _san..._ "

Suara familier itu menyapa pendengarannya.

Sasuke berbalik, tersenyum tipis; amat tipis. Karena Sasuke tidak dapat melihat keyakinan di depan matanya. Hingga saat ia betul-betul yakin. Matanya memburam karena perasaan gembiranya. Ah, Bagaimana bisa sosok itu begitu membekas di hatinya?

"Merindukanku?"

Hinata terdiam menatap hampa pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, pemuda yang sama yang menjauhinya dan menganggapnya seolah tidak ada. Menjadikannya orang asing dalam hubungan mereka yang meski tidak berstatus namun begitu dalam baginya. _Kenapa ia kembali saatku berusaha melupakannya?_

Hinata benci keadaan ini, entah karena memang Hinata membencinya atau karena sebaliknya.

Namun cukup, ia akan menghentikan semuanya, menghentikan lukanya, menghentikan harapannya.

Semakin ia berharap, semakin ia kehilangan harapan...

Sementara itu Sasuke terdiam, pikirannya kacau melihat Hinata yang mulai menunduk. Sasuke tahu gadis itu menangis. Bohong jika Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

Tapi, belum sempat ia bersuara, gadis itu mendongak, tersenyum, dengan mata yang memerah dan pipi yang basah.

Dan seolah kepalanya di hantam bola kasti, rasa sakit khayal itu membuat tangan Sasuke mengambang di udara.

Meski hatinya terus saja menyuarakan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke..."

 _Maaf? Maaf apa?_ _Tidak Hinata, bukan ini yang kuinginkan._

"Tunggu Hinata, mengapa kau aneh sekali?"

 _Aneh katanya?_

"Kau menjauhiku Sasuke! Setelah aku mulai menyukaimu, setelah aku mulai terbiasa berada di dekatmu!"

 _Oh karena itu?_

"Jadi kau memang merindukanku, eh?"

"Ti-tidak."

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dengar, ini lebih dahsyat dari pada pernyataan cintaku padamu. Jujur Hinata, aku sudah banyak berbohong."

Sepersekian detik Hinata membelalakan matanya. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, namun semakin Hinata mencoba melepaskannya, Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pertama, aku berbohong jika aku mencintaimu, lebih tepatnya aku lebih dari sekedar mencintaimu, aku menggilaimu.

Dua, aku berkata akan fokus, namun aku tidak pernah belajar sekalipun. Tiga, aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri jika aku mampu bertahan meski tidak bertegur sapa denganmu, tapi sebaliknya, aku kacau."

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata.

"Kumohon maafkan aku..."

"Hinata, maafkan aku yang bahkan terlalu terobsesi denganmu. Kau terlihat seolah tidak pernah serius menanggapi perasaanku. Aku sempat berpikir kau mempermainkanku, hingga aku mengabaikan nilaiku. Karena ini... aku menjauhimu... Berharap aku dapat lebih mampu bertanggung jawab atas harapanmu juga harapan keluargaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencampur adukkan tentangmu, juga tentang pelajaranku."

Hinata tertawa, namun air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti.

 _Mengapa ia begitu banyak bicara? Dan al_ _asan macam apa itu?_

"Nah, mau belajar di rumahku?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hinata kau..."

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti. Maaf jika aku tidak menunjukan perasaanku selama ini."

Hinata berjinjit, mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke."

 _Ah, ayah... Kau benar, aku tidak bisa menangkap dua ikan dengan satu alat pancing._

 _Lebih tepatnya kau ingin aku tahu, bahwa dua hal tidak bisa di campuradukkan. Aku hanya harus membagi keduanya sama besar, sama pentingnya._

 ** _The end_**


End file.
